


glittering girl

by asexualrubyrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualrubyrose/pseuds/asexualrubyrose
Summary: The only thing more difficult than finding a quiet place at a crowded party was finding a friendly face at a Schnee party.





	glittering girl

**Author's Note:**

> One Struggling Writer Watched Pride and Prejudice (You Know, The One With Keira Knightley) Like Six Times In Two Weeks (Yeah The 2005 One), What Happened Next Will SHOCK YOU (She Wrote Some Regency Bees)
> 
> Don't think I'll continue this, but it was fun to write again! I have a lot of difficulties getting my ideas down and a lot of confidence issues with posting, but I'm trying to do more of both. Hopefully you'll see more from me?
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr HERE.

The only thing more difficult than finding a quiet place at a crowded party was finding a friendly face at a Schnee party. Blake had had more than enough of curtsying and small talk with strangers who hide their distaste for her family behind sweet greetings, lace fans and fascination with the Belladonna fortune- and by extension, the single unmarried daughter who would inherit all of it. The gentle kisses of a hundred smarmy men had left a crawling sensation on the back of her hand that she knew from experience would not cease all evening.

Blake kept her eyes on the floor, smiling stiffly through another  _it’s a pleasure to see you again._ She was preparing to quietly slip away, hopefully to some unused parlor where she could settle into the shadows, sitting out of sight on the floor (unladylike) to read the book she’d smuggled in (unsociable) when a warm hand closed around hers.

The eldest of Mr. Xiao Long’s daughters stood out in the boring crowd for her height, her dazzling smile, and her attire in equal parts. It wasn’t unheard of for women to prefer masculine dress, and it wasn’t that she didn’t look better in her gold waistcoat than any of the men in the room, but not wearing a dress had the same effect as writing  _not the marrying kind_ across your own forehead. Blake couldn’t say she’d never considered trying both.

But the soft touch of her lips to the back of Blake’s hand didn’t set her skin to crawling like that of the men she’d been forced to politely entertain that night, and when she straightened up and stood close to her side, Blake didn’t step away.

It was a few moments of listening to her mother and father make pleasant conversation with Mr. Xiao Long when Yang murmured, “Not a fan of parties, then?” She spoke quietly, only for Blake, and close enough to make her ear twitch. “You have the same look my poor little sister gets- like you’re eager to flee any second.”

Blake flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No, of course not. In fact…” Yang stepped back and bowed, offering her right hand. A tumble of hair slipped over her shoulder, like a golden waterfall. “May I have this dance, Miss Belladonna?” she loudly asked.

Blake cringed. “I…” Yang winked. “Of… course.” She let the girl take her arm, feeling her stomach sink as they made their way into the chattering, swarming crowd, but then Yang took a turn through a curtained doorway and down a dark hallway.

“My sister usually escapes into one of these rooms,” Yang said, releasing her hand as soon as they were out of sight. Blake’s skin, missing the warmth, tingles peculiarly. “I’m responsible for making sure she socializes, but she isn’t out in society yet, and I see no reason why she should have to endure an entire evening of discomfort. So I only pretend to look for her until she is ready to go back to the crowds.” The hallway grew darker as they moved farther from the bright ballroom, but she sees Yang’s wink. Her eyes are like violets, she realizes. Like nothing she had ever seen.

“It’s very kind of you to allow her that,” Blake finally said. “She’s lucky to have you as a sister.”

“Ruby is a sweet girl, but innocent. For the time being, I would rather not force her to act as an adult in the world.” She stopped at a small, empty sitting room, dark with one perfect moonlit corner. “Is this room to your liking? I realize it’s dark, but I figured that was the point.”

Blake huffed a laugh. Yang was being earnest, but she still smiled so knowingly it made her feel teased. “Yes, this is perfect. I’m sure I could read in peace here.”

“You brought a  _book_  to entertain you at a Schnee party? You really would get along with my sister. But in any case…” Yang bowed lightly for the third time. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ll tell my sister she’ll have to hide somewhere else tonight.”

All possible responses seemed to stick in Blake’s mouth as she realized she didn’t want Yang to leave. Stay, she almost said. I haven’t told you what I’m reading. I haven’t asked you what you think of parties, or why you aren’t wearing a dress, or why I want you to hold my hand again. “Tell Ruby this parlor is more than large enough for both of us,” she eventually said.

“Very well. Enjoy your evening, Miss Belladonna.” Blake watched her go without the usual relief brought by solitude. Somehow Yang seemed to sparkle, even in the shadows, making her way back to a thousand other glittering guests and a thousand other smiles and gentle touches of the lips.

Blake felt that she was missing out on something she barely knew and had only just begun to want- like lips parted, like an empty hand, reaching.


End file.
